Mustache
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: They never knew that a girl could look so cute with a mustache. SasuHinaShika


A/N: Man, it's been a good while since I've posted anything. I don't really have any excuse other than the fact that I've really gotten into Korean Dramas; they're so addicting! Anyways, I forced myself to take a break to post this. Please enjoi; this is my first SasuHinaShika of 2012!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0-Mustache-0

He had to take her with him to their calligraphy class. He didn't mind so much as it bothered him. The raven haired child was disappointed because his aniki always walked him to class, but now that _she _joined his class as well, he was forced to walk with her instead of leaving a little later with his brother. He was already fuming silently, anything would set him off...

The shuffling of her sandals was enough to irritate him.

Ten year old Uchiha Sasuke released a small snarl as he swung around to glare at the small girl, not caring in the slightest when his actions startled her into dropping her stuffed rabbit. His onyx hues flicked over the toy with one corner of his lip curled in disgust before lifting them to meet wide lavender orbs. "Would you stop walking so loudly? I can't concentrate on the mantra aniki taught me earlier."

"H-Hai Uchiha-kun." The smaller child stuttered past lightly chapped lips. She flashed him a weak smile before kneeling over and picking up her rabbit, brushing off all of the dirt with care.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the action and half turned towards the road. "Come on, we're going to be late if we take any longer."

The young Uchiha sighed as the shy Hyuuga fell into step behind him again, her shoes scuffling once more but not as much as before. _Well, that's probably as good as it's going to get, she _is _just a baby__ after all._.. He thought, completely disregarding the fact that she was only a few months younger than himself. After all, his neighbor Hyuuga Hinata didn't count as a girl; she didn't squeal and attack him like all the other females in his class, and carried that stuffed animal with her everywhere she went, so she had to be a baby!

As they neared the entrance of their calligraphy class, he slowed, waiting for the indigo haired girl to come to a stop beside him before turning to address her. "Listen here, Hyuuga. You may sit next to me in there, but don't talk to me; I need to concentrate on the lesson so that I won't have to clean all of the brushes at the end as punishment. I suggest you pay attention as well, 'cos I'm not going to hang around waiting for you just to walk you home, ne?"

The meek girl merely nodded, a determined expression on her face. "H-Hai! I won't t-talk to you U-Uchiha-kun."

The pale boy flicked his eyes over the female one last time before giving a satisfied nod and turning around, entering class.

0-Break-0

Sasuke was bristling with... something. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that he didn't like it. He glanced over his shoulder to the source of his issues, glaring at the giggling Hyuuga.

_I told her to sit with me!_ He fidgeted as he watched the child grin up with a slight flush at a ponytailed male who he knew to be Nara Shikamaru, a ten year old just like him and attended Konoha elementary school as well. When they had walked into the calligraphy classroom, most of the seats were already taken. There wasn't any single pair of seats left available, so Sasuke had to charm a female into joining another table so that he could share it with the indigo haired girl, only to turn around and find that she already took the seat behind said table, seated next to this male who she already seemed to be so familiar with. _Even after I went through all the trouble of finding us some seats,__ she chose to sit with that guy._ He thought sourly.

"Y-you're not s-supposed to draw a picture of a Go master, Shikamaru-kun!" Oh, and another thing that bothered him; she wouldn't stutter as much when it was _him _that she was talking to!

"It's too troublesome to concentrate on something that I'm not going to need for the rest of my life. Honestly, I think that my kaa-san just loves spending our money on pointless things, like her shoes, clothes...my elementary school tuition."

Sasuke scoffed under his breath. Was this kid for real? What was the Hyuuga doing hanging around such a bad influence? He mused over this for a couple of moments before their calligraphy teacher, a heavyset man with a thin, snake-like beard, rose his hand to catch the class' attention.

"Alright guys, I want you to separate into groups of three and examine your partners' work thus far. Make sure that if you're going to critique it, use constructive criticism. We do not condone hurtful comments in this class."

Sasuke gripped the edge of his table, fighting the urge to turn around and failing horribly. He half turned and fixed his gaze on his neighbor, who was currently giggling at whatever the brunette kid was drawing. The Uchiha couldn't help himself. He scooted forward towards their desk, his eyes flicking down to the piece of parchment that "Shikamaru-kun" was doodling on. His brows creased when he saw a chibi version of their sensei staring back at him. He slowly lifted his narrowed eyes to the ponytailed male, a small frown marring his lips. "Didn't you hear sensei? He said to look over your teammates' calligraphy and critique it. You're wasting time and paper by drawing."

A pair of lazy hazel eyes drifted upwards to meet his own, a bored look on his face. "So?"

"Some of us are here to actually learn what is being taught." Sasuke responded, his frown deepening as he brought his own parchment over and set it down at their table, right in front of the Hyuuga. He sent her a warning glare. "Critique it." He ordered, watching with avid satisfaction as the female flushed brightly before nodding vigorously and lowering her head to examine his paper.

He watched her reading for a brief moment before turning his attention back to Shikamaru, scowling when he found the boy dozing off. "Oi!" He rocked the table hard enough to rouse him, smirking when the male lifted his head and sent him a halfhearted glare.

"Why are you being so troublesome today, Uchiha? You usually keep to yourself and don't bother with anyone."

Sasuke straightened his back "I just find you particularly irritating today, Nara," he sniffed indignantly, watching his neighbor from the corner of his eye as she slowly lifted her head from the desk to peer up at them with her large lavender hues eying them with curiosity. "Are you done? What do you think?" He asked, waiting for her to shower him with praise.

"I-It looks just l-like Shikamaru-kun's, Uchiha-kun!"

Wait. What?

His head snapped over to her, unable to believe what he just heard. "What?"

Her eyes widened briefly before a deep red hue started spreading from her cheeks down to her neck. "I-I didn't m-mean it as s-something disrespectful, U-Uchiha-kun. In fact, Shikamaru-kun's c-calligraphy is quite b-beautiful when he a-actually tries!"

Was it just him or did she only seem to irritate him further each and every time she opened her mouth?

"H-He learned the t-technique quite easily. I think t-that Shikamaru-kun is a-actually a genius."

_Shut up._

"H-He's so amazing, and-."

Sasuke didn't know what he was thinking. He just couldn't listen to her praise _someone else_ while in his presence. He just snatched the paintbrush from the Nara's hands and **SPLAT!**

There, on Hinata's upper lip, was a thin line reaching about half an inch out on either side of her nose. The look of utter surprise on her face was cute enough to have both males flushing and turning away from the sight, unable to believe that a girl could look so cute with a... A MUSTACHE! Her cheeks were flushed a light pink, lavender eyes wide, and her pouty lips were forming a small "O" from shock.

All three of them were broken out of the trance they found themselves in by their sensei, who just so happened to catch sight of the marked up Hinata. The man wasted no time in marching up to their table.

"You two," He said sharply, pointing at the two males of the table, "You're going to stay after class and clean all of the paintbrushes AND tables!" He then proceeded to ignore them and their guttural groans at the thought of all that cleaning.

"How troublesome. Look what you've gotten us into now, Uchiha." The ponytailed male sulked.

"I..." His eyes were uncontrollably drawn to Hinata, shocked when he saw that she was going about picking up her area as if she didn't have a mustache on her upper lip. "Uh... Hyuuga? You heard sensei, ne? I won't be able to walk you home today..."

She flushed under his gaze and glanced away. "A-Ano... That's o-okay because..."

Just then a familiar head of raven hair poked in through the classroom doorway, and it took all that Sasuke had in him to keep himself from shouting out in surprise. There, standing in the doorway of the classroom, was Uchiha Itachi!

"A-Ano... Itachi-nii s-said that we could go f-for dango after class b-because you don't enjoy eating it w-with him." She gave both him and the amused Nara a small bow before making her way over to the exit, shyly smiling up at the elder Uchiha.

The last thing he heard before the two fair skinned people exited was Itachi say, "Well I must say, Hinata-chan, that is a charming mustache."

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath as that familiar sense of irritation settled into his stomach as it had before when Hinata had been praising Shikamaru.

_ Aniki... You traitor._

0-Mustache/End-0

A/N: Done! Hehe. Thanx for reading!

Please review!


End file.
